


Until Next Time

by The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)



Series: Promises [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, F/F, Knotting, Omega Angela, Omega Verse, Pharmercy, Romance, Stockings, this is quite filthy y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird
Summary: Angela whispered to her heart. For some selfish reason, she didn’t want to say it just yet. She would save it for later; maybe the next time they met again. Yes, she would tell Fareeha next time.





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my pharmercy omegaverse story: Promise Me No Promises. If you haven't read it, I suggest reading it first. Cheers!

 

0ooo0

 

Fareeha smiled at the woman before her: blue eyes twinkling under the dim light of her office; cheeks blushed pink, showing just how excited she was; and her smile, full lips and pearly white teeth, was infectious; Fareeha had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

_ “…Anyway, I have a surprise for you, Fareeha _ ,” Angela’s giggles resounded through the small room.  _ “Oh, I won’t tell you, baby. You just have to wait and see. It’s a surprise after all,” _ she continued, wiggling a small finger in front of Fareeha.

Fareeha shook her head at the child-liked excitement in her girlfriend, chuckling. Angela was too adorable sometimes, to the point Fareeha wondered if the blonde was actually a world-renowned surgeon, the Angel of Overwatch, savior and protector of the world. Because now that they had been dating for a few months, Angela was just as normal as any young woman out there. Despite having a perfect body (Fareeha blushed a little thinking about this), Angela’s diet was the worst. She liked almost all the food that was considered unhealthy: pizza, ice cream, fries, hamburgers, etc. you name it, and she ate them whenever she pleased, not a single care for what they could do to her body. Fareeha always teased her girlfriend about the irony, that Angela went about telling people to eat less meat, more vegetables while she did the complete opposite. Angela just shrugged. Angela also liked to play video games (which surprised Fareeha), and her favorite was Mario Kart. She could be very competitive, too. Yes, Angela Ziegler, the famous healer of Overwatch, the beautiful and intelligent doctor, was just your everyday girl-next-door. 

“Oi, Reeha, you’re in there?” A voice called from outside the tent.

Fareeha shut her tablet with lighting speed; the hologram of Angela disappeared immediately. “Yeah, what’s up?” She asked, shoving the tablet into her backpack.

She raised her head as the flap of her tent opened to reveal a young man. “What were you doing in here?” Saleh said, eyeing her lying form on the cot. “Jerking off again?”

“Shut it!” Fareeha grumbled, throwing her legs off the cot to reach for her canteen on the only nightstand in their shared tent. She watched Saleh, her squad mate and best friend, snickering quietly as he sat down on his own cot. Damn him! Ever since that damnable day when he caught her masturbating on her cot, a picture of Angela’s witch costume in hand, he hadn’t let her leave it down for a single day.

“Chill, kid. It was a joke,” Saleh laughed. He pulled off his muddy boots, threw them carelessly on the ground before lying down.

“What are you doing? Don’t you have guard duty tonight?” Fareeha asked.

“Technically, I do, but I switched with Smith. My back just hurts too much right now.”

Fareeha nodded. She wasn’t surprised. The drill they had to go through this morning was brutal, even someone as fit as herself had almost reached the edge of her endurance. Her legs still felt like noodles.

Fareeha started taking off her boots too. She might as well get some rest now. She would need the energy for another day of harsh training. She was about to say good night to Saleh, who was nodding on and off on his own because of the fatigue, when the flap to their tent zipped open again. Shayla, Fareeha’s other roommate, stumbling in, reeking alcohol and well…sex. Fareeha scrunched her nose at the offending smell, the smell of omegas in heat and the stink of rutting alphas. 

“What’s up, boys? Getting to bed already?” Shayla slurred, staggering to her own cot and falling ungraciously on her back.

“By Allah, Shayla! Go wash yourself off because you fucking stink!” Saleh cried, pulling his blanket over his nose. “And tuck yourself in, you good-for-nothing- Ugh!” He hissed, rubbing his face in disgust.

Fareeha rolled her eyes at the female alpha as the woman raised her head and looked down at her crotch, smiling stupidly. “She milked me good tonight,” Shayla laughed, tucking herself back in her pants. “Oh get off my dick, Saleh! You’re just jealous ‘cause I get pussies and you don’t.”

“You do realize you just went to a brothel, right? I don’t know but I don’t find paying for a fuck worth bragging about,” Saleh snapped back, clearly pissed off.

Fareeha fell back on her bed. It was the same once again: Saleh and Shayla bickering. Fareeha didn’t blame Saleh for his dislike towards Shayla though. The alpha was obnoxious, arrogant, and rude. She had no respect for her superiors as well as her squad mates. Drinking and shagging were the only two things she was good at, and no doubt she had no respect for the omegas she had been bedding either. It was a miracle that Shayla hadn’t been expelled by her bad behaviors.

“Whatever. At least I don’t need to jerk myself off every night like you two pathetic,” Shayla snorted. “Hey, Amari Jr., I heard you got a girlfriend, eh?” She pulled herself up on her elbows, addressing Fareeha. “Who is it? Do I know her?” she grinned, making the thrusting motion with her hips.

“Fuck off,” Fareeha grunted. She pulled her headphones over her ears, blasting a rock song to drown out Shayla’s annoying laughs.

Despite the music, Fareeha still could hear the taunts from the alpha. “How many holes have you tested?” Shayla raised her voice. And when Fareeha didn’t answer, she continued, sitting up now, “How was her mouth? Did you give her a facial?”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Saleh shouted, jumping out of his bed and marching towards Shayla. His fists balled up.

Fareeha was faster. She jumped up and stopped Saleh before her friend could give the other alpha a good punch in the face. “Saleh, don’t. She’s not worth it,” She said calmly, arms tightened around his shoulders. Fareeha released her friend when he finally backed down. She gave him a grateful smile as he walked back to his cot. Saleh would thank her for stopping him. Fighting in the base was strictly prohibited, and soldiers who committed the felony would receive punishment far more worse than scrubbing the toilet for a week. However, Fareeha made a mental note to thank him in the morning for standing up for her. Saleh was the only one who knew about Angela after all.

“Amari Jr. is so vanilla!” Shayla laughed before collapsing on her bed. “Pussies,” she muttered before snoring loudly the next second.

Fareeha put her headphones back over her head. She switched to a classic rock song and settled down on her cot. Her music always calmed her down. It helped her sleep during sleepless nights, nights that were the result of pushing her body too far in training, and nights that were like tonight, when anger threatened to snap her last thread of control.

 

0ooo0

 

“Attention!”

Chin up, Fareeha straightened her back, pressing her arms on her side, feet making a perfect “V” as she looked straight ahead. Her superior officer started the roll-call at 0630 like every morning, and Fareeha hoped everyone in her squad had better be present because they would see consequences if, for any reason, there was one person missing.

After the roll-call (they were lucky this time no one was missing), their superior had them run two laps around the base, do fifteen push-ups before letting them go have breakfast. They have exact 30 minutes to finish their meals before reassembling again to be assigned for jobs and trainings.

“Morning, Ree,” Saleh said, sitting down next to Fareeha.

“Morning.”

“Someone’s here at the base. I saw an aircraft landing in the field this early morning while I was taking a dump,” said Saleh, biting into his toast.

“Yeah?” Fareeha said, uninterested. She scooped up a spoonful of her oatmeal and shoved it in her mouth.

“It was too dark so I couldn’t make out the sign on its tail. I think it’s from some kind of military organization.”

“Uh-huh,” Fareeha hummed distractingly.

“You don’t care, do you?” 

“Should I?”

“Yes! Who knows what shit they’re going to do again. Remember last month when some guy from the Red Cross came and asked for  _ help from these young and talented soldiers _ ?” Saleh exclaimed.

Fareeha winced at the memory. She and Saleh were among the soldiers that were chosen to go aid the Red Cross. They were made to carried tons of medical supplies in the freezing weather of Switzerland, with legs buried to the knees in thick snow and ice blasting in their faces. The weather was so bad the aircrafts couldn’t reach the destination, hence they switched to human transit. Well, that wasn’t a good memory at all.

“Yeah, you remember, don’t you?” 

“It can’t be helped. There’s nothing we can do about it. We signed a contract,” Fareeha sighed, wiping her mouth with a napkin before standing up. She spared a pitiful glance to Saleh, who was looking rather dejected at his toast. Fareeha understood his brooding. She joined the army so she could be on the battlefield, fighting the real war, protecting and saving the innocents, not wasting time here doing errands. She knew the alpha in her had been frustrated many nights due to pent-up sexual energy and lack of exercises. Fareeha was young and in her prime; she wanted the action and adventure of the soldier life, not sitting around at base, following silly orders.

They gathered at the yard for the second formation; Fareeha noticed a lot of her squad mates looking a bit better now that they had had breakfast. Their superior started roll-call again. He ruffled through his papers in the clipboard as he spoke, “Alright ladies and gentlemen, no changes from training,” he paused, raising an eyebrow at the groans coming from the line before him, “however, we have a guest today,” he continued. “The agents of Overwatch had agreed to come and introduced a new technology in medical assistance to our training. In fact, as we are speaking, they are waiting for us in the information room, so you  _ omegas _ , move!”

Fareeha was pulled out of her shock by a tug in her arm. Saleh had already dragged her towards the only building in their camp, muttering about how he had known this was coming. “I knew it was Overwatch. I just knew it!” she heard him rambling.

_ Overwatch is here, so does that mean Angela and the others…? _

Fareeha didn’t get to finish her thoughts when she was pushed through the double door of the information room. There, in front of her, was the very subject of her question: Angela, standing behind a podium at the end of the room, looking as beautiful as ever in a navy-blue vest and pencil skirt as she fussed about with her papers; behind her was the big white screen used for presentation. Fareeha’s eyes landed in the corner of the room and saw Jesse and Genji: she almost spat out a laugh at the uniform the boys were wearing: same navy-blue suit and tie as Angela’s; Jesse was yawning and Genji was staring down at his feet, both looked equally bored. If only they knew how ridiculous they looked right now.

Fareeha felt a gentle nudge on her side. She turned and saw Saleh nodding towards Angela. She nodded back and smiled. So, this was Angela’s surprise, and to be honest, Fareeha had already enjoyed her surprise immensely. To be able to see her girlfriend in person after many months of exchanging recorded videos and cam chat was a pleasure she didn’t knew she craved so much.

 

0ooo0

 

Angela formed a timid smile at Fareeha when their eyes met, failing to hide her blush. She giggled and shook her head when Fareeha smiled back and winked at her. She watched as Fareeha settled down on a chair in the third row, next to her was Saleh, whom Angela knew was Fareeha’s best mate. 

Was it just Angela or Fareeha seemed to gain more muscles than the last time they met? Her shoulders broader, arms wider, and under that black compression shirt, Angela counted in total a six-packed abdomen. Realizing that she was staring, Angela quickly turned her eyes to her papers. She already knew it was going to be a difficult presentation when the object of her daily thoughts was in the same room with her, and she was looking oh so damn delicious.

“Hello everyone, I’m Doctor Zeigler, and today I’m going to introduce a new nano-biotic technology, which will help healing during battle much more easier,” Angela spoke into the microphone, effectively gaining her attention from the soldiers. She picked up the remote control and started her presentation. 

Usually, Angela had no trouble talking in front of people. She had been to many conferences, had presented her research to important people around the world, mostly to the people she admired. But right now, standing in a room full of soldiers and arrogant alphas, Angela felt intimidated. She hated the way they stared at her like she was a piece of meat. Some were even rude enough to flash her an inappropriate grin. Angela clenched her jaws and turned away from a particular group of soldiers sitting at the front, who were eyeing her up and down shamelessly. Damn them! The only alpha allowed to look at her like that was Fareeha and Fareeha alone. How dare them?

A few chuckles and murmurs resounded in the room, and Angela tried her best to appear calm and explain the technology. Are soldiers always like this? Disrespectful and childish - She thought to herself. Well, certainly not the agents of Overwatch. Jesse and Genji were young soldiers as well, but they had never viewed her any less than the person she was, an omega. They respected and admired her because of her contribution to the world. And there was Fareeha, who had shown her nothing but respect and love since day one; who was always sweet and modest; who, right now, was staring at her with bright eyes, listening intently to her every word.

Angela decided to focus solely on her alpha. It appeared to Angela that Fareeha, Saleh, and the supervisor officer were the only ones that were paying undivided attention to what she was saying, so there was no reason for her to pay the others any mind. The way Fareeha listened, the way she took notes of Angela’s words made Angela proud. She knew from past conversations with her girlfriend that Fareeha was very interested in what she was doing. She would always pose questions and suggestions at the subject they were talking about, and Angela had never felt more engaged in a discussion before. Seeing Fareeha right now pumped Angela with pride and confidence.

“…These nanites not only can heal you, but also can boost your DPS,” Angela said. “I’d like to demonstrate my theory by having a little experiment,” she smiled, signaling for Jesse and Genji in the corner. Genji picked up a small table and placed it in front of Angela. Jesse opened the duffel bag at his feet and took out two fruits: an apple and a watermelon, then he walked towards her and placed the fruits on the table. “Thank you, agents.This,” Angela turned to her audience, holding up a syringe of her nanobots, “is supposed to be injected into your body. Once these nanobots are inside your bloodstream, they will enhance your strength and maximize your ability. I will need a volunteer,” she said, looking expectantly at the crowd before her.

At once, the room fell utterly quiet: not a single person moved much less raised their hands to participate. The group of alphas who had given Angela suggestive eyes in the beginning averted their eyes and shrunk further in their seats. The supervisor officer facepalmed his head, and Angela believed the old man was disappointed in his trainees. Just when she was about to give up and instead ask Jesse to do it, an arm slowly raised. Angela beamed when it was her alpha.

“Yes, Fare-…Um, I mean, yes you, please,” Angela smiled bashfully, gestured to Fareeha. “See if you can crush these fruits with your bare hands?” she said when her alpha stood next to her, and as Fareeha stared at her as if she had grown two heads on her neck, Angela only giggled, “I’ll explain later. Just try your best.”

Fareeha’s cheeks flushed a little as she nodded and picked up the apple. She examined it briefly before placing it between her palms. Angela bit her lip to stifle a moan as she watched the muscles in Fareeha’s arms bunch up, veins lined her hands and forearms as she pressed her hands together. And when Fareeha let out a breathless grunt, a cracking sound echoed in the room, Angela gasped when she saw what was supposed to be an apple destroyed completely in those strong hands. Fareeha breathed heavily as she put the remains of the fruit on the table, wiping her hands on a towel given by Genji as a few soldiers slowly clapping their hands at the show. Angela would clap too if she wasn’t already holding a syringe full of her nanobots.

“I-impressive! Very impressive, indeed!” Angela said, a bit breathless herself. “Let see if you can crush this watermelon as well,” she continued, silently hoping Fareeha could destroy the fruit as well as she did the apple.

“You’re not serious,” Fareeha chuckled, shaking her head light-heartedly before picking up the watermelon.

“You can do it, Ree!” Saleh shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Angela watched as Fareeha obtained the position as before, placing the watermelon in between her palm. She sucked in a breath before pressing her hands together. Nothing. She relaxed her muscles before trying again, and nothing happened either. By the third time, Angela could see one side of the watermelon sunken a little. As the room awaken by Fareeha’s performance (many had stood up and cheered for her alpha), Angela mumbled a cheer of her own as well. But alas, Fareeha breathed out a heavy sighed and dropped the watermelon on the table.

“I can’t do it,” said Fareeha, laughing, throwing Angela an apologetic look.

“Good job, Amari,” said the supervisor officer, clapping his hands; a pleased look on his face.

“Thank you, soldier. You did great!” Angela beamed, wanting nothing more than to jump at Fareeha and hug her.

“Thank you, doctor,” said Fareeha, smiling at her tenderly; her warm brown eyes twinkled.

Angela wanted to kiss her.    

“Ah yes, please have a seat,” Angela quickly said when she realized she had been staring at Fareeha again as the alpha stood quite close to her.  _ Damn it! Fareeha is just so tall and gorgeous up-close. _

Fareeha gave her a tiny smile before sitting down. She never took her eyes off of Angela though, maintaining eye contact even when Angela bent down and injected the glowing, blue liquid into her forearm. Angela knew this look. Fareeha trusted her with everything, even with the safety of her being, and Angela wasn’t going to let her alpha down. She removed the needle swiftly and pressed a cotton ball in replace.  

“Tell me soldier, how do you feel?” asked Angela.

“I’m feeling fine,” replied Fareeha before jumping lightly in her seat a moment later. “Wait, I feel something. Something is running through my body!” She exclaimed, a look of wonder on her face.

“Does it hurt?” Angela asked immediately. A sudden panic coursed through her. Even though she had already performed this experiment on herself and a few agents of Overwatch, she was still afraid that somehow she had messed it up and accidentally hurt Fareeha.

“No, not at all!” Fareeha said. “I don’t know but I feel stronger, I think?” She stood up and walked to the table on which the watermelon was. Picking it up, Fareeha placed it in between her hands again and started pressing on it.

Angela’s eyes widened when the watermelon burst right in front of her. What surprised her was that it took Fareeha only three seconds to crush the fruit.  _ A new record _ .  

The room fell into dead silence again. Everyone looked at her and Fareeha with hanging mouths and saucer eyes. Even Fareeha herself looked down at her own hands in disbelief. Angela finally broke herself out of the awkwardness by picking up the towel and wiping off Fareeha’s hands. “Well, that’s it for today, everyone. Thank you for your attention,” she said, a smile appeared itself on her lips. The presentation was a success!

 

0ooo0

 

Fareeha was in a kind-of foul mood. Ever since Angela had injected the nanites into her body, Fareeha felt restless. She had too much energy in her, and although she had finished all of the drills for the day, she still didn’t feel tired as she should have. Saleh had joked about how she should be grateful she still could stand on her feet after the training, but Fareeha knew better. She would suffer once the drug wore off. And on top of that, she didn’t get a chance to see Angela or the others at all today. Angela had disappeared almost immediately after the presentation, so did Jesse and Genji, and Fareeha had no idea where the doctor went. She didn’t see her at lunch either. 

“They have curry for dinner! Sweet!” said Saleh, whistling happily as he grabbed a bowl and jogged to the cook. 

Fareeha followed him as she also waited for her turn to get food. She scanned the dining hall, looking for a certain blonde. None. Jesse and Genji weren’t here either.  _ Could it be they left already?  _ Fareeha shook the thought from her head. Angela wouldn’t have left without saying goodbye.  _ Maybe she’s just busy _ . Fareeha pursed her lips. She couldn’t blame her girlfriend for not paying attention to her. They both had things to do today, and knowing Angela, she must be busying herself explaining this and that to the commander officers. This surprise Angela had talked about was still a mission after all. Just because it happened in her base, didn’t mean they could just hang out like it was a date. Still, Fareeha couldn’t help but feel bitter about it. 

Fareeha sat next to Saleh and a few squad mates as they ate and talked. Many had come to give her compliments on her performance this morning, and Fareeha wasn’t sure she enjoyed the sudden attention. She was well-known in this camp only because of her mother. People only acknowledged her as Captain Amari’s daughter and nothing more, not private Fareeha Amari, who was brilliant and brave enough to prove her own worth. Fareeha hated that. There was a time, when she had first joined, that she had to live with gossips about her mother pulling ranks to get her accepted into the army. Well, that was the price she had to pay, living under the shadow of her mother, a woman many admired, a legend. 

“Why the long face, Amari Jr.?” said Shayla, choosing a seat directly before Fareeha; two of her minions on her sides. “You’re popular now, are you not? Well, I mean, people knew you before as Captain Amari’s little pup, but now they will know you as Amari Jr, who crushes fruits for entertainment,” Shayla said before cackling along with her other knuckled-heads. 

Fareeha gripped her spoon, throwing a glare at the arrogant alpha in front of her before going back to her meal. She was nowhere in the mood to humor Shayla. She knew her: the alpha loved taunting people to the point they started a fight on their own. Fareeha was not going to give into this trap. 

“Will you shut your crap and let people eat in peace?” Saleh snapped, but Shayla ignored him.

“What is it, Amari? You think you’re so cool now, huh? Volunteer to be the test subject for little miss Barbie doll. Pathetic!” Shayla laughed again. “I do hope that shitty liquid shrink your balls! Oh wait, Amari Jr. doesn’t have any balls!” said Shayla, and she and the other two alphas howled in laughter. 

“She volunteered to do it, unlike you cowards, hugging your seats like your lives depend on it. So who has the balls, now?” Saleh said.

“Fuck off, Saleh. You don’t have to be her guard dog 24/7!” said one of Shayla’s minions, a male alpha with a head as big as the curry bowl Fareeha was eating. 

“Talk about that baby doll,” Shayla turned to talk to her friends but deliberately made it loud enough for Fareeha to hear. “Didn’t know it was legal for doctors to be that hot. Definitely would smash.”

“Shut up!” Fareeha snapped, gripping her spoon so tightly she could tell it was bending. She glared at the alpha before her, a look that warned her to stop right now or there would be consequences if she continued. 

Fareeha didn’t expect any less from the number one asshole-alpha in the camp as Shayla decided to throw her warning out the window. She ignored Fareeha completely and continued the taunt, “Such a babe, though, curves and stuff. How I would kill to see those legs spread for me,” said Shayla, licking her lip. “Or to see how well she can take me in her little mouth. Would be a sight!” 

“Shut the fuck up, or else…” Fareeha growled; the spoon abandoned and deformed.

“Or what? What the fuck are you going to do?” said Shayla, now staring head-on at Fareeha, challenging. 

“Leave it, Ree. Don’t give them what they want. At least not here,” Saleh grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up and away from the table.

Throwing the napkin on the table with disgust, Fareeha stood and started walking away, but what Shayla said next halted her in mid-step. “What the fuck did you just say?” said Fareeha, rounding on the other alpha.

“Are you deaf, Amari? I said I’d force the omega bitch against the wall and she would still love it, because all omegas are whores and love to be forced!”

Fareeha couldn’t tell how she did it, but she did. She launched herself over the table to grab Shayla, successfully knocking her off her seat. And the next thing Fareeha knew: she was straddling Shayla, punching the living daylight out of her face. “Don’t. Fucking. Talk. About. Her. Like. That!” She roared, each word equaled one punch to the face. Fareeha was too angry to acknowledge the searing pain in her knuckles. She kept swinging her fists, deaf to the crying and yelling from people around her. Her knuckles were numb and bloody, but Fareeha couldn’t stop - didn’t stop - until her body was hauled back by a pair of arms - two pair of arms - and dragged away from the alpha on the floor. 

“Fareeha, stop!”

“Stop it, Fareeha, that’s enough!”

Fareeha heard Saleh’s and Jesse’s voice next to her as her arms were locked tight behind her back. She tried to escape, to get back to the floor and continue to punch the guts out of that abomination, but Jesse and Saleh held her in place, and for one second Fareeha wanted to punch both of them for holding her back. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Her superior officer bellowed, shutting up everyone. He took one look at Shayla, who was groaning on the floor, hands covered her face, then to Fareeha, looking like an animal trapped between Jesse and Saleh. “You two,” He pointed at two random soldiers standing nearby, “Take her to the infirmary.” They nodded and immediately hauled Shayla off the floor, dragging her away. “Amari, go wash your hands before seeing me in my office!” He barked before turning on his heels.

Jesse and Saleh let go of Fareeha, and now that everything had quieted down as people started leaving the hall, she could feel the burning in her knuckles. It hurt like she had just punched a metal wall with bare hands, and Fareeha was positive she had dislocated a few bones in her hands. 

Ignoring the pain, Fareeha walked out of the hall without looking back at Jesse or Saleh, heading for the bathroom. As the blood was washed off, Fareeha could see deep bruises on her knuckles, and it hurt like she had been run over by a truck when she tried to stretch her hands. She sighed, dabbing her hands with the paper towel before heading for her superior’s office. She paused outside the door for a few seconds, preparing herself for the upcoming wrath, then she knocked. (It hurt her to the guts again when her fist connected with the wooden door.)  

“Get your ass in here!” her superior said, and Fareeha walked in, closing the door softly behind her.

“Do you know just how many protocols you have broken in one night?” he asked calmly, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. Fareeha was about to face an upcoming storm. 

“Yes, sir.”

“And do you know the punishment for such behaviors? No, I don’t think you do,” He cut her before she could reply. “You broke your squad mate’s nose, dislocated her jaw, and gave her a concussion! You could go to jail for this, do you know that?”

Fareeha was silent. She knew the punishment for fighting in the base, but she didn’t expect being expelled and going to jail for what she had done. “Sir, permission to speak,” She said, eyes looking straight ahead.

“Speak.”

“I know what I did was unacceptable and inexcusable, but it wasn’t entirely on me. I was provoked, sir.”

“I know that! A few squad mates of yours had come to my office and reported the incident,” he sighed, the anger in his eyes had somehow subsided. “Fareeha,” he called her in her first name, voice softer this time, “a good soldier is the one who follows orders, protects their mates, and knows how to control her anger. You told me you wanted to be something in the world, to be useful, to help people...Well, tell me, is bursting your teammate’s jaw because you were  _ provoked _ considered useful? Is breaking her nose and giving her a concussion something a protector would do?”

“No, sir,” Fareeha said, ears burning up with shame. She hadn’t felt this ashamed since she was still a pup, taking her mother’s gun without her permission to scare off a few kids in town. Needless to say, her mother had been furious, but what had damaged Fareeha’s pride was the look of disappointment in Ana’s eyes at the time. That look was now present in her supervisor’s tired eyes. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Fareeha said, “Sir, permission to speak again, sir,”

“Yes?”

“I’ll take whatever punishment you think is appropriate for such behaviors, sir. I only request you give me a chance to stay, to prove that you were not wrong about me wanting to protect people, sir,” said Fareeha, this time looking at her supervisor in the eyes. There was something akin to doubt in his face, but it was quick to be replaced by hope.

“Very well…” he nodded, “You will stay and prove yourself you are worthy of my decision. For your punishment, which you already know, you will be caned in the present of your supervisor officers and your entire squad at noon tomorrow. Are we clear?” 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“And should I report this incident to Captain Amari?” he said, raising his brow at her. 

“That won’t be necessary, sir,” said Fareeha, cursing silently at the falter in her voice. She wouldn’t live this one down for many years if her mother, by any chance, ever found out about it.

Her supervisor nodded, and if Fareeha wasn’t too ashamed of herself right now, she could have caught a small smirk forming on his lips. “I thought so. Go get your hands looked at. Dismiss, private,” he said.

“Sir,” Fareeha saluted the old man before turning on her feet and walked out of his office.    

She headed for the infirmary, hoping she didn’t have to face Shayla there, and when Fareeha got there, she was grateful that it was almost void of people. Fareeha spotted Shayla laying on a bed on her right, unconscious; her face was wrapped in white bandages, only the eyes were uncovered. She looked like a mummy if Fareeha must say. Despite that, Fareeha didn’t feel sorry at all for the jerk. Yes, if she was to be in such situation again, she would have done it differently, probably just walk away and report the git, not beating the shit out of her like she did. Still, Fareeha thought Shayla deserved it. 

Couldn’t find a nurse, Fareeha walked deeper into the infirmary. She was surprised to find a room at the end of the hall: Fareeha hardly injured herself during training and she rarely got sick either, so she hadn’t been to the infirmary often. She supposed this room was the rest room for doctors and nurses in the base. Looking at her watch, Fareeha believed they had all retired for the night.  _ Just my luck _ .

Just when Fareeha was about to turn and leave, the metal door in front of her slid open, and there, in front of her, stood Angela. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Fareeha. Come in,” Angela smiled. She was about to grab Fareeha’s hand when she noticed her messy knuckles. “Oh my God!” She gasped.

“I’m okay, Angela. It was-” Fareeha was cut off by Angela grabbing her arm and dragging her inside. The door automatically locked itself behind them.

“It was nothing really. I was-” Fareeha started her explanation again, but for the second time, Angela cut her. 

“Fareeha,” Angela said, motioning for her to sit on a chair, “I know what happened.”

“I’m sorr- Wait, you do?” Fareeha dropped her jaw, staring at her girlfriend in confusion. If her memory was as good as she remembered, Angela wasn’t present at the time it happened, so how could she-?

“Fareeha, come here,” said Angela, pointing at the chair again, a note of impatient in her voice, “So I can start looking at your hands. And Jesse told me everything.”

“Oh...okay,” said Fareeha, dumbfounded. She sat down on the chair instead, waiting for Angela to say something.

But Angela didn’t say anything more. She opened different drawers to take out what she needed to dress Fareeha’s wound: cotton wool, disinfectant, bandages. She moved about to clean Fareeha’s knuckles first; Fareeha frowned when the disinfectant caused her hands a sharp pain but tried to stay still for Angela. While Angela worked, Fareeha observed the blonde. Indeed, it should be illegal for a doctor to be so beautiful because, Fareeha chuckled, many would find themselves inexplicably injured and sick just to get a look at Doctor Angela Zeigler. Angela was one of a kind: smart, kind, and beautiful, desired and admired by many. She could have anyone she wanted, and yet she chose Fareeha. Fareeha, a very ordinary alpha who was outshined by the halo of her mother. 

“What’s funny?” asked Angela, eyes still downcast as she gently dabbed the wools of disinfectant to Fareeha’s skin.

Realizing she had let out a small chuckle earlier, Fareeha shrugged, “Nothing.”

Angela paused and looked up at her. Obviously, there was a question in her blue eyes, but for some reason, she let it go. “There, hold still,” said Angela, placing Fareeha’s hands on her knees as she stood and walked to her desk. There, she opened a silver suitcase that had the Overwatch insignia on the top and took out a small tube. “This will help with the pain,” she said before squeezing out the substance inside the tube (it was a bright yellow gel), and applied it onto Fareeha’s damaged knuckles.

At first it was ice-cold on her skin, then, like magic, Fareeha felt the pain in her hands gradually disappear, leaving behind a pleasant numbness. Fareeha’s eyes widened in shock as she looked down at her hands and saw the wound there regenerate itself, and in under a minute, the skin around her knuckles felt like anew, as though they had never been cut open. She stretched her hands and laughed. No pain. No nothing. It was as if Angela just gave her a new pair of hands.

“Yeah, wonderful, isn’t it? Here,” said Angela, dropping the tube in Fareeha’s open palm, “don’t abuse it.”

“Is this the nanites you were talking about in your presentation?”

“I see you’ve been doing your homework,” Angela giggled, nodding agreement. “It’s not in mass production right now because of some cautions, but soon, with your mother’s help, it will be world-wide available.” she said, putting away the disinfectant and the used cotton wools. 

“Hey, Angela,” Fareeha said after a minute of silence, “Aren’t you mad?”

Angela turned around and regarded Fareeha, a look of confusion on her face, “Why would I be mad?” she asked.

“You should be. I started a fight, put someone to bed-rest for a week, and injured myself,” said Fareeha as she turned away, couldn’t make herself look into baby-blue eyes.

“Schatz, look at me,” said Angela, cupping Fareeha’s face in her palm. “I was a bit shock, yes, but I’m not mad at all. Surely I’d rather you not fighting because I hate to see you get hurt, but I can’t say I’m not pleased myself to see you stand up on my behalf, so...” Angela paused and leaned down, pressing her lips against Fareeha’s, “Thank you, Fareeha.”

The kiss was chaste and ended too quickly for Fareeha’s liking, so she raised her hands and pulled Angela to her, head tilted to capture soft lips again. God, she didn’t know she missed Angela’s closeness this much. The moment Angela opened her mouth for her tongue to slip in, Fareeha felt blood rushing south. She tried to stop the shudders coming from her spine; she didn’t want to appear so needy, but God, Angela was making it so hard for her to resist.  _ But why do I have to resist?  _ Fareeha asked herself. They were alone in a locked room; it was night time so the possibility of them getting caught was almost zero, and Angela was straddling her lap right now, sucking on her bottom lip so sensually. How in the hell could Fareeha resist such a temptress?

“I’ve missed you so much, habibti,” Fareeha groaned between kisses. She snaked a hand up Angela’s skirted thigh, bunching up the pencil skirt. The other she placed it on Angela’s bum, groping gently. “I’ve dreamed of you every night…” 

“Me too, schatz. Oh, how I’ve wanted this so much,” said Angela breathlessly. She tangled her fingers in Fareeha’s hair, pulling gently on the dark locks, while her tongue dove inside Fareeha’s mouth. 

She was driving Fareeha crazy!

Angela suddenly gasped out loud when Fareeha accidentally thrust her hips up. She stopped kissing Fareeha and looked down; a smirk made its way onto her lips, making Fareeha blush. “Someone’s excited,” said Angela before grinding her hips down on Fareeha’s growing erection.

“Fuck, Angela!” Fareeha grunted, bucking her hips up as well, but to her dismay (or maybe hidden pleasure), Angela wanted to tease. The blonde lifted her hips out of the way, tutting Fareeha as if she was misbehaving. 

“Bad Fareeha. Coming here just to show me  _ this _ ?” said Angela, stroking Fareeha’s bulge with her palm. 

“I can’t help it around you, habibti. It’s your fault,” Fareeha chuckled. She tried to pull Angela’s hips down again, but Angela pushed her back and got off her lap. Fareeha pouted, and Angela giggled.

“I guess it  _ is  _ my fault,” said Angela. She began to take off her lab coat, undo her white blouse button by button, making a show for Fareeha’s hungry eyes, before shrugging it off. The shirt fluttered uselessly to the floor, joining the oversized lab coat.

Fareeha’s breath hitched in her throat. It had been a good while since the last time she saw Angela’s in her underwear. Angela’s black lacy bra did nothing to help the tent in Fareeha’s pants. The way it pushed Angela’s breasts together, forming a delicious cleavage, made Fareeha want to dive her nose right in. She watched as Angela saunter towards her, wide hips swinging teasingly, and when she stopped in front of her, Fareeha reached out and pulled her girlfriend to her, pressing her lips on her abdomen, kissing the skin there. Angela shuddered and moaned her name, threading small fingers in her hair, urging Fareeha forward. Fareeha did not disappoint. She kissed her way up, nibbing on Angela’s ribs before going for her cleavage. Because of her position, Fareeha had to push herself up on her chair to be on eye-level with Angela’s breasts. Once she was there, she didn’t hesitate to sink her face in warm and supple flesh. Angela giggled when Fareeha showered her mounds with open-mouthed kisses. She gasped and pushed Fareeha down when Fareeha’s teeth made contact with a nipple through the bra.

“Baby, you’re so bad...” Angela sighed, pressing a finger on Fareeha’s lips.  

“You turn me on so much, Angela. I feel like exploding if I can’t touch you!” groaned Fareeha, sucking on the finger before her, earning a moan from the woman above her, and with a flick of her wrist, she undid Angela’s bra. Her breasts fell free from their confinement, and Fareeha’s palms was right there to cradle them. Fareeha wasted no time as she groped and squeezed, pulling Angela’s pink nipples to firmness between her fingers. Angela’s cry of pleasure and her intoxicated pheromones only fueled Fareeha’s desire, and her cock jumped with jealousy in her pants. 

“Suck my breasts, Fareeha,” Angela ordered as she settled down on Fareeha’s lap again. 

Fareeha was going to say that Angela didn’t have to ask for she was about to suck the living shit out of her tits, but apparently, her mouth seemed to have its own mind as it quickly wrapped itself around one nipple, sucking in earnest.

“Oh, baby…” Angela cooed, gripping and pulling at Fareeha’s head as if she wanted to crush Fareeha’s face against her bosom. Realizing she might possibly suffocate Fareeha, she relaxed her hold and kissed her forehead instead. She pulled away when Fareeha started dry-humping on her chair. “Not yet,  bärli . Let me try something new,” muttered Angela as she got off Fareeha once again, and instead of standing up, she got down on her knees. Small hands teasingly spread Fareeha’s thighs apart.      

Fareeha took too long to realize what her girlfriend had meant when she said ‘something new’, because right now, Angela was unbuckling her belt, smiling at her coyly. “I’ll be damned…” Fareeha could only muttered. She swallowed hard as she watched Angela unzip her fly and lean in to blow a kiss on her erection, still encased in her boxer. The omega tugged at her pants, asking her to lift her hips up, and she did. Angela pulled Fareeha’s pants and boxers down in one motion and let out a giggle when Fareeha’s cock sprung free, pointing up proudly at her stomach. Fareeha could see she was leaking precum already. 

“Sit back, schatz,” said Angela. “You don’t mind if I get a taste?” and when Fareeha shook her head and leaned back on her chair, she took hold of her shaft and guided the tip to her lips.

Fareeha let out a guttural moan when Angela’s lips brushed over her cockhead, smearing the precum all over. Her head fell back as the omega gave a long lick from the base to the tip of her cock. Unlike before, Angela wasn’t teasing right now as she kissed and licked and sucked her shaft, and Fareeha could feel herself swelling in size with every lick Angela gave her. It wasn’t just Angela’s ministration that turned her on; the omega’s expression when she worked her mouth around Fareeha’s cock was driving her mad as well: long eyelashes fluttered on pale cheeks that flushed a pretty pink, plump lips opened wide to let a tongue roam around her cock. Occasionally, Angela would give a peck or two on the head, and Fareeha’s cock jumped in anticipation.

“Look at me,” Fareeha’s inner alpha growled. She wanted to see those baby-blue eyes locked on her while Angela worshiping her cock. It gave her a great sense of power over her omega, and to her pleasure, Angela looked up, blue clashed with brown. Fareeha tightened her jaws to stop a whine as Angela’s gaze, oh so innocent, pierced her heart. 

Angela stopped her licking and opened her mouth next to take Fareeha’s cockhead inside. Fareeha’s eyes widened as she watch her omega’s pretty mouth work its way to fit around the broad head. She didn’t expect Angela’s mouth to open that wide to accommodate her thick shaft as the omega slowly and surely pushed more and more of the cock into her mouth. Angela braced her hands on either side of Fareeha’s thighs as she tried to take all of Fareeha’s cock in her mouth. Her browns knitted when half of Fareeha’s shaft was in, and by the look of frustration on her face, Fareeha knew Angela was pushing herself to swallow the whole thing. Fareeha couldn’t help but felt a pang of guilt; she knew she was well-endowed, and if Angela got hurt while pleasuring her, she couldn’t live with herself.

“It’s okay, habibti. You don’t have to take it all,” said Fareeha, hand stroking blonde head.

Instead of letting go, Angela gave her a look of determination before pushing her head even further down, taking a few inches into her mouth. Fareeha couldn’t see her eyes anymore as Angela’s eyelashes fluttered closed and her hair fell over her face, but by the look of what was visible, Angela was gagging a little, mascara smeared. With a tiny hum, the muscles of Angela’s throat relaxed, and before long, Fareeha’s cock was encased in rippling hot flesh as Angela finally took her down her throat.  

“Fuck!” Fareeha groaned out loud, feeling her cock being squeezed as Angela swallowed. She bit her lip when Angela pulled her head back until only the head of her shaft was still inside, a lipstick ring of plum pink formed around the base of the rod, before going back down, taking it all in again. Her lips wrapped tightly around the base of Fareeha’s cock this time, her nose touched the dark hair of Fareeha’s pubes, and as Angela’s throat constricted around her shaft again, Fareeha’s jaw dropped when she couldn’t hold in a loud moan.

Fareeha could feel her entire face on fire watching the show before her: Angela, her beautiful omega, the love of her life, deep-throating her on her knees, staring up at her with twinkling blue eyes filled with love and affection; her head bobbed up and down on Fareeha’s lap, wet noises were music to Fareeha’s ears. Fareeha’s alpha pride thumped in her every vein at Angela’s display of submission and worship. She couldn’t be happier. In fact, every time she was with Angela was every day filled with pure happiness. 

“Habibti, I’m close…” said Fareeha warningly, breathing heavily. Her cock had never felt so good (except for when she was inside Angela’s pussy that is), and she knew she was going to come soon if Angela kept sucking her like that. Her knot had not formed yet, but Fareeha knew the sign when she was about to shoot out her release. 

Angela ignored her. The omega pulled her head back so that only Fareha’s cockhead was inside her mouth and wrapped her hand around the base. She started pumping the shaft as well as sucking earnestly on the head. 

_ Does that mean you want my come? _ Fareeha asked silently. She was thrilled, and as the same time, afraid. She had never come inside anybody’s mouth before, and she wasn’t sure if her release was pleasant enough because even herself had never tasted her own come. She didn’t want her perfect blowjob to end sourly this way. Fareeha cursed herself inside her head; if she had known Angela would suck her off like this, she would have eaten a gallon of pineapples before coming here. 

Well, it was too late to do anything now. Angela was determined to swallow her come, and knowing her omega, there was nothing that could stop her from getting what she wanted. 

Fareeha tensed up. The pressure was building rapidly with every stroke and suck from Angela. And as though sensing her impending orgasm, Angela’s hands and mouth sped up, leaving Fareeha gasping for breath. Fareeha’s thighs began to shake. Her hands shot out and grabbed Angela’s head, holding her still, and seconds later, she came. Bucking her hips, Fareeha ejaculated inside Angela’s mouth, watching as Angela’s cheeks puffed up with her come. Angela looked like she was trying her best to swallow everything, but Fareeha’s release was so much for her that some of it leaked out from the corners of her mouth, dripping down her chin, staining her breasts with thick white drops. 

Angela finally stopped sucking when she realized Fareeha had nothing left to give. She released Fareeha’s cock with a wet pop, giggling when the shaft stubbornly refused to soften. “Oh my, someone wants second round,” said Angela, tapping Fareeha’s cockhead playfully with her finger (it jiggled proudly in its semi-hard state). She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and stood up.  

“I must say it’s thanks to your nanites, Angela. I have too much energy in me,” said Fareeha, still a bit breathless from before. It was somewhat half-true though, what she had said. She had gone many months without rutting; she hadn’t even masturbated at all these months away from Angela due to training and sharing a sleeping place with different people. Fareeha was sexually frustrated if you have to ask. The nanites was merely an excuse.

“It can’t be helped then,” chuckled Angela, walking backward to her desk in her half-naked glory. “Come here, Fareeha,” leaning against the desk, she beckoned Fareeha over with her finger.

The way Angela looked at her, smiled at her made Fareeha rock-hard again. She pushed off her chair (not forgetting to step out of her pants), and strode to the omega. She caught her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, tasting a little bit of herself as well. It wasn’t too bad, Fareeha thought, but she wasn’t sure if Angela liked it, so she asked, “How was it? Bad?”

“Not at all. You taste amazing, schatz,” Angela smiled. Threading her arms around Fareeha’s neck, she sucked on Fareeha’s bottom lip, nibbling gently. 

Fareeha broke the kiss and began moving her lips down a long pale neck. Her mouth watered at the base, wanting to bite down and mark that beautiful throat as hers forever, but she knew this wasn’t the time. At least, not yet. Instead, she sucked hard, determined to leave a hickey. Angela let her by sighing and leaning her head back. 

With ease, Fareeha grabbed her omega’s waist and hoisted her on the desk. Angela’s stocking thighs quickly spread for her, and Fareeha stepped in between them. She snaked a hand under the omega’s skirt, finding blindly for her panties, but what she found surprised her. Apparently, her omega wore no panties underneath that pencil skirt; Fareeha could feel Angela’s wet lips and hardened clit under her flimsy pantyhose. “What is this? No underwear? You’re being naughty, habibti,” tutted Fareeha, although she couldn’t help herself an ear-to-ear grin.

“I wanted to please you. Is it not okay?” said Angela, looking rather shy this time: a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks and down her small shoulders. 

“I am very pleased, sweetheart. In fact,” said Fareeha, rubbing her thumb on Angela’s clit, “I can’t wait to stick  _ it  _ in your pretty little pussy.” She smirked as Angela shuddered in her arms, clearly affected by her dirty talk. Angela might have made a mess out of her earlier, but now Fareeha was back in control. The alpha in her was ready to dominate this beautiful omega -  _ her  _ omega - and she would make sure Angela enjoyed every single minute of it.  

Taking a final kiss forcefully from Angela’s lips, Fareeha stepped back and spun her omega around; the sudden move earned her a small squeak from Angela. Without a word, Fareeha reached out and bent the blonde over the desk, and to her alpha’s pride, the omega obediently lowered her head in submission, resting her elbows on the surface. Fareeha took a moment to admire the view before her: the blush from Angela’s shoulders had spread down the arch of her back; her wide hips quivering in aticipation; her bountiful ass pushed back and rubbed up against Fareeha’s erection; and her legs parted without being asked, wide enough for Fareeha to see her wet slit if it wasn’t for the skirt in the way. 

Fareeha clicked her tongue. Strong hands reached out and rolled up the pencil skirt that currently blocking her prize. Turned out, the skirt wasn’t the only thing that kept her away from taking her omega: Angela’s black stockings covered her entire ass and pussy. Fareeha wasn’t complaining, however. The sight of Angela’s sexy and lacy accessory pumped Fareeha’s cock with excitement, and she didn’t think she had ever been this hard before; she was leaking precum in a steady stream. Fareeha Amari was into stockings, and that was a fact.

Probably confused by the inactivity from Fareeha, Angela whimpered over her shoulders, “Fareeha, what are you waiting for?”

“Patient, habibti. I’m admiring you,” Fareeha chuckled, stroking a finger along her omega’s slit through the thin material. 

“Hurry, Fareeha! I want- Ah!”

Angela’s whine was cut off by a tearing sound. Shocked blue eyes looking back at Fareeha, who had just ripped a hole on the pantyhose, in between spread legs. Fareeha ignored the look, nevertheless. She continued to rip the stockings that covered both of Angela’s buttcheeks, making three ragged holes in total. “Now, that’s much better,” said Fareeha, giving Angela’s upturned asscheek a light smack while admiring her handy work. She laughed when Angela glared at her before placing both hands on her ass, spreading her open.

“Fareeha, those were expensive!”

“Then you shouldn’t have worn them in the first place,” Fareeha chuckled, slapping her cock playfully on Angela’s ass.

“You will buy me another pair after this,” Angela huffed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Fareeha smiled. She ran her fingers over Angela’s slit, gathering the wetness there before plunging said fingers in her mouth. She moaned at the taste: rich and sweet in flavor, of horny omega, and trademark Angela’s. “Do you want my cock, Angela?” She murmured. 

“Yes- Please, Fareeha…” Angela whined, wiggling her ass to get Fareeha’s cock inside.

“And my knot?”

There was a brief silence, a few seconds at most, but Fareeha felt like eternity. Maybe she had pushed too far. Maybe she had crossed a line she wasn’t supposed to. Fareeha wanted Angela. Fareeha loved Angela. Fareeha wanted more than just rutting and blowjobs. Fareeha wanted so much more, but did Angela? That was the question Fareeha was afraid to ask Angela and even herself. She knew their relationship was rushed and it had only started, but already, she felt connected in both mind and body with Angela. She had never felt this way before, nor with anyone.

She was about to wave it off and pretend that it didn’t affect her when Angela’s blue eyes locked with hers as she muttered, “Yes. I want your knot, Fareeha.” It was a firm confirmation, showing that Angela was taking this seriously.

Fareeha felt like soaring to the sky. Her heart was overwhelmed with pride and happiness, and she couldn’t form words for how she was feeling right now. She could only nod her head at Angela as she grabbed her cock and placed it at the entrance of Angela’s pouty pussy. 

Angela was tight. Even with flowing wetness, Fareeha still had trouble pushing in. She pressed forward again, insistently, stretching the tight ring of Angela’s entrance until her cockhead popped inside. Angela tensed up instantly, blocking Fareeha from going further, so Fareeha slipped a hand over flat stomach to reach for Angela’s clit. She used the rough pads of her fore and middle fingers to rub gently at the little nub. Angela stiffened at first but was soon relaxing her muscles, moaning sweetly. “That’s it, habibti. Open up for me,” Fareeha cooed. She used her other free hand to massage the omega’s ass while pushing her hips forward slowly. With the help of the wetness and her sure-yet-slow stroking, Fareeha finally pushed the last few inches of her shaft inside, earning her a small gasp from the woman below her. Her cock now was all the way in: Fareeha’s muscular hips pressed hotly against round ass, and her cockhead nudged at the opening of Angela’s womb. 

“There you go. Good girl,” said Fareeha breathlessly, shuddering from the tightness around her shaft. 

Angela whimpered, pushing her hips back to grind her ass against Fareeha’s hard abdomen, asking silently for her to thrust, and so Fareeha did. Fareeha went slow first, giving Angela the time to adjust to her girth even though she was dying to rut into that sweet wet cunt. She pulled out until only the head was inside before sliding back in, relishing the feeling of hot rippling muscles squeezing around her. 

Fareeha was enjoying this too much. Last time, she didn’t get to see this sight: Angela’s pink pussy lips stretched around her cock; her ass jiggling under the force of every thrust; her pucker hole pouted as if asking for something inside as well (Fareeha debated pushing a finger in to test it out but decided against it in the end. That was a new territory Fareeha needed to discuss with her girlfriend in the future); her small yet lithe frame underneath Fareeha, sweating and quivering in pleasure; and her sexy stockings, torned in a suggestive way, was driving Fareeha’s inner alpha wild. It was a shame she couldn’t see Angela’s angelic face or her big breasts bouncing in rhythm, and she missed the kissing when they were facing each other, but Fareeha wasn’t going to object to this position. This way, Fareeha felt an overwhelming feeling of pure power: her omega’s showing of obedience, bending over the desk, presenting for her to take and claim, completely and unabashedly helpless under her. It was raw. It was primal - pure breeding purposes.       

_ And her pussy… _

God, the things Angela was doing to her body - Fareeha couldn’t find a proper word to describe the feeling - but she wanted to show her gratitude, so Fareeha was determined to make her girlfriend orgasm. Ignoring the numbing pleasure Angela’s inner walls were bringing to her cock, Fareeha leaned forward, pressing her front on the omega’s sweaty back before thrusting in again - the angle helped her cock hit the perfect spot inside her omega - and it worked immediately: Angela squealed; her entire body shook. Smiling, Fareeha continued to rub Angela’s clit as her lips nibbled at the blonde’s shoulder blade. She kissed her neck and the outer shell of her ear while still pumping diligently, and before long, Angela was a shuddering mess under her.

“Do you like this, habibti?” Fareeha whispered, but her omega only whimpered at her as a response. “Talk to me, baby,” tried Fareeha again, this time softer. 

“Yes...I-I like it,” Angela stuttered, breathing harder, “Fareeha, don’t stop- I’m...I’m close.”

“Okay, I’ve got you, sweetheart,” said Fareeha, kissing Angela’s shoulder as she continued her ministration. It was difficult for her to focus at this point because Angela’s channel was gradually squeezing down on her shaft, and her rising-in-volume moans didn’t help either, but Fareeha tried her best to hold back, to not disturb the pace she was going at. At some point, Fareeha nearly lost it and was so close to burst inside of Angela when the omega called on her name in such a sweet and feminine voice of hers, but thanks to her endurance training in the army, Fareeha was able to stop her cock from exploding. 

Angela was shaking uncontrollably; her soft moans had now turned into high-pitched sobs, a series of German let loose from her lips, which Fareeha believed was swear words. Any second now and her omega would come for her. Fareeha only wished for her cock to behave and her hips to not give out. 

“H-harder, baby,” Angela mumbled out, back arching as she pushed her ass even further on Fareeha’s abdomen. 

Fareeha groaned. If she went faster anymore than this, she would really come before Angela could, especially when the omega was whining and pleading at her in her sweet, needy little voice. Gritting her teeth, Fareeha thrust her hips forward hard, forcing a little yelp of pleasure from Angela, before picking up the pace, pumping in and out like a pistol, all the while praying she would be able to last just a bit longer. To Fareeha’s relief, Angela gasped and sobbed under her, body tensing up like a bowstring, and with one last stroke to her clit, Angela jerked and cried out.

_ Fuck!  _

Fareeha swore under her breath. The muscles of Angela’s wet cunt convulsed around her shaft, kneading and molding her in soft velvet walls. If Angela was tight before, it was impossible for Fareeha to pull out now: Angela’s walls clamped shut around Fareeha’s, holding her prisoner, and if it wasn’t for the knot that had formed at the base, Fareeha would have come right then and there. Instead, she kept moving, jerking her hips forward in short, uneven thrusts in order to ride out Angela’s orgasm. Fareeha waited in argony for her omega to come down from her bliss before grinding her knot at Angela’s entrance, asking silently for permission.

Turning her head back to give Fareeha a loving look, Angela muttered, “Knot me, Fareeha. I need you to fill me.” 

Fareeha needed only that. She placed both hands on the omega’s hips to pull her ass to her and as the same time rubbing her knot on Angela’s entrance. She went slow yet insistent, but Angela’s was so small and tight that every time Fareeha tried to pushed her knot in, it was pushed back out as Angela stiffened instantly. 

“You need to relax, habibti. I can’t knot you if you keep closing up like that,” said Fareeha, using one hand to stroke the omega’s ass. 

“I have never taken a knot before, so I don’t know how…” said Angela, looking back at Fareeha with shy eyes, a blush adorned her pale cheeks. 

To say that Fareeha wasn’t happy to know she was Angela’s first knot was a complete lie; in fact, her inner alpha was roaring in victory. She unconsciously pumped out her alpha pheromones and accidentally forcing a whimper out of the woman under her. Realizing she had probably scared Angela, Fareeha leaned down to kiss her shoulders, murmuring an apology while her hand made good use on rubbing the omega’s clit. Luckily, Angela calmed down and started to loosen her muscles, and Fareeha bumped her fist in victory as the widest part of her knot slowly eased itself inside. 

The moment her knot sunk in Angela’s hot, wet channel, Fareeha’s felt like she might pass out from the pleasure. She had thought it was the best feeling in the world when her cock was inside of Angela, but apparently Fareeha was wrong. It was this exact moment Fareeha knew she was undone. She could feel everything: once again, Angela’s clamped shut around her immediately, tighter than ever; her walls began to pull, and knead, and vibrating around her shaft and knot, and Fareeha really didn’t need to thrust anymore for Angela’s convulsing cunt had already done the job for her. Still, Fareeha’s hips couldn’t stop the moment, so she went with short and slow jerks instead. 

Angela was writhing underneath her, mewing non-stop, and it was driving Fareeha wild. Angela’s omega smell, her obedience, her sweet voice, her sexy body, her beautiful and wonderfully tight cunt were just too much for Fareeha at this point. Nothing could stop her from claiming this pretty little omega anymore, not even her mother. Angela was hers and hers alone, and she was about to make sure of her statement. With a roar, Fareeha slammed her hips to Angela’s ass, pushing the head of her cock flat against the blonde’s cervix; her hands clutched  pale hips in a bruising grip, blocking any chance of escape. And then she exploded inside of Angela. Her omega yelped and shook as Fareeha pumped rope after rope of cum into her small pussy, and Fareeha could tell Angela was coming again, coming because of her cum, coming from being filled. It put a gold medal to Fareeha’s pride, knowing Angela was orgasming from her thick and potent seed, which was pouring directly into her fertile womb. 

_ Yes, my seed is inside of you now. You’re mine now.  _ Fareeha thought as she stroke a palm over Angela’s flat stomach, feeling an obvious swell growing in size there. Her knot did a good job of holding all of her cum inside Angela. For a quickest moment, Fareeha wondered how many pups she had successfully knocked Angela up with. She liked to think it was four.    

 

0ooo0

 

Angela legs gave out, and she almost fell off the desk if it wasn’t for her strong alpha holding her up. Fareeha then gently lifted her up (with her knot still inside of her) and walked them both to a bed nearby (Angela couldn’t help a blush as she caught herself in the mirror they passed by: she was completely exposed in her current position with her legs hiked up on Fareeha’s tan arms and her back flushed against her front; her pussy was on full display, stretching out to hold Fareeha’s huge knot). Her alpha carefully got on the bed and maneuvered their bodies so that she was spooning Angela as they lay down. 

“Are you comfortable?” Fareeha asked, nuzzling her ear.

“I am. Thank you,” said Angela, turning her head to get a kiss. They kissed, a bit awkwardly by the position, but it was so sweet and passionate that Angela felt her eyes dampen. She was a bit disappointed when they broke apart but was happy again when Fareeha placed her arm under her head and pulled her towards her warm body. Fareeha stroke Angela’s hair and kissed her shoulder when her other free hand rested on Angela’s stomach, stroking in circles; Angela could feel the rough patches on Fareeha’s hand, and she loved the feeling. Just like she loved how Fareeha’s cock continued to fill her womb with hot, thick semen. They fell into a comfortable silence, just basking in the other’s soothing aura. Fareeha was the first to broke the peaceful time.

“Angela,” said Fareeha, her voice was soft and low, “If after this and you conceive, just know that I’ll take full responsibility,” she paused and took a deep breath before continued, “I know it’s a difficult and unsuited time to have children right now, but I don’t regret it. Never. If you decided to keep them, I’d do anything and everything to support us. And if...if you decided to not have my pups, that’d be perfectly fine, too,” Fareeha finished her thought in a much softer tone, as though it had already hurt to say all of that. Angela didn’t have to look at her face to know she was sad.       

Angela stayed quiet for some time, pondering on what her alpha had said. If her pills worked perfectly fine like they were advertised, Angela couldn’t get pregnant, not for a long time, but what she was thinking about was if she wanted children with Fareeha. In truth, she had never thought about having babies in the future even though she did think about taking Fareeha’s knot and wearing her bitemark more often than she did her research. She kicked herself silently for being quite naive. Of course, Fareeha would want pups in the future if they decided to become mates and get married. 

Angela must admit she viewed the thought of her belly rounded with Fareeha’s pups both exciting and scary at the same time. Exciting because she loved Fareeha (yes she does), and she wanted to see how proud and happy Fareeha would be if she conceived. Angela entertained the thought of her alpha going around and announcing the news to every single person she met on the street. That put a smile on her lips. Yes, Fareeha definitely would do that. However, she was scared, too, because she wouldn’t know what to do or who to turn to when the time came. Her parents passed away when she was still a small pup, and she had no close relative who was an omega to teach her what to expect either (the closest person she could think of was Torbjorn’s wife, but it had been years since the last time they spoke). Everything Angela learned about reproduction was through textbooks, and she could say she knew a lot about the process as granted she was a doctor, but raising a child was a whole different matter. After all, any person can make a baby, but not everyone can bring up one. And Angela was positive Fareeha would be as clueless as her, if not worse. 

Angela cleared her throat. She grabbed Fareeha’s hand and pulled it up to rest against her chest. She bit back a giggle as Fareeha cupped a breast and squeezed. “Fareeha, first of all, I’d like you to know that I’m using contraception, so there’s a high chance I won’t conceive after tonight…” 

“Oh…I see,” Fareeha muttered, disappointment was crystal-clear in her voice. “Well, that’s good to know. I mean...it’s not the best time to have children right now.”

“It isn’t. But, Fareeha,” said Angela, turning her upper body around as much as possible to face her alpha, “It doesn’t mean I don’t want to have children with you. Believe it or not, I truly want our relationship to work, I want us to be together and start a family in the future,” said Angela, raising her hand to touch Fareeha’s face. Her skin was so smooth and soft despite being a soldier.

“Angela, I...I want to be with you, too,” said Fareeha, her voice was a bit higher than usual. “I have never felt this way about anyone before. I want to take care of you, protect you, love you...I want to do everything with you,” Fareeha tightened her arms around her, burying her face in Angela’s neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin on her shoulder. “I love you, Angela,” she whispered. 

Angela was crying, and it baffled her to think that she was tearing up because someone said they loved her. It had been too long,  _ too long _ , since the last time she experienced love and affection. She had closed herself up after the death of her parents, refused to let people in, thinking she wouldn’t be hurt if she kept it to herself, until Fareeha came into her life. It might be cliché to say Fareeha had changed something inside of her, but she did. Fareeha changed Angela. Angela now knew what it felt like to miss someone, to be taken care of when usually it was the other way around. She now knew what it was like to be desired, to be wanted. Angela was giddy with happiness, and it was thanks to Fareeha. 

Angela wanted to grab Fareeha’s face and kiss those beautiful lips until they became swollen, but Fareeha’s knot was still very much present, and it prevented her from moving. She wasn’t complaining, though. She felt whole and safe when Fareeha’s was inside, and the constant stream of come pouring into Angela warmed her core like nothing ever could. 

“Kiss me, Fareeha,” Angela murmured, and in an instant, soft lips covered her own. Fareeha was kissing her as though they were going to part for a long time, and this kiss was something for them to remember by. And indeed, when morning came and the sun was high above their heads, they had to part once again, to return to their duties, to do what they must. Just the thought of letting Fareeha go wrenched the insides of Angela’s heart, and she wasn’t sure if she could hold back the tears this time.

_ I love you, too. So much. _

Angela whispered to her heart. For some selfish reason, she didn’t want to say it just yet. She would save it for later; maybe the next time they met again. Yes, she would tell Fareeha next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I've never written something so long haha. Oh and the ending, sorry that it suddenly turned quite sad. Thanks for reading!


End file.
